


Beyond the Wall

by fanetjuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Theon and Jon both joined the Night's Watch and they're now traveling beyond the Wall to find the Wildlings. With each mile, Theon's chatter becomes more annoying and Jon is slowly losing his patience.ORA classic "shut up" "make me" fic





	Beyond the Wall

Snow. For miles and miles and miles there was nothing but bright white snow. Bright white snow and here and there some piles of wood and stones, leftovers from the villages that had once housed the Wildlings. 

“I don’t know who invented all those heroic tales about the night’s watch and the guardians of the wall, but that man had one hell of an imagination.” Theon mumbled. He was covered in layers of black fur and with each mile they traveled further from the wall his bravado seemed to fade a little further too.

But much to Jon’s annoyance, his chatter didn’t.

“What did you do today, Theon?” Theon cocked his head. “Well, I walked all day through wet dirty snow to find a bunch of stupid people just in case they might plan an attack on a wall that has been standing and holding for years.” 

Jon clenched his jaws. During the last couple of miles he had tried each and every technique he had ever heard about or read about. He had tried to focus on other sounds, but the problem with the endless snow was that there were barely any other sound. He had tried to distract himself, but his thoughts had taken him to memories he’d much rather forget. Eventually he had even taken some advice from an old textbook from Sansa that said he had to envision himself in some kind of bubble. It seemed that he wasn’t very good at that either.

“I thought we were here to become heroes! We should have epic fights with big bad monsters who were trying to attack us.” 

“For the last time, there are no big bad monsters beyond the wall, Theon.” Jon rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh. 

“You don’t know that.” Theon shrugged. “Just because we haven’t seen one, doesn’t mean they don’t exist. Maybe they’ve been simply very good at hiding. Or maybe they have white fur and can therefore move almost unnoticed through the snow, unlike we.” Theon took a breath. “Why are we wearing black, actually?”

Jon tensed his muscles and in his head he counted to ten. He only made it to six before he really couldn’t hold it anymore. “Why does it matter?” He turned his face to Theon and raised his eyebrows. “The Night’s Watch wear black. Uncle Benjen told us very clearly that we were not gonna be heroes and that life at the wall was hard and that most of those guys were criminals of the worst kind. And as long as we don’t see any big bad monster, there is no need to worry about them either.”

Theon lifted his hands up while his lips curled up into that annoying grin that not even the cold could wipe off his face. “Ay, Snow.” 

Jon knew what would happen now. 

Theon would be quiet for about three minutes and then he would simply start again. Either that guy had some desperate need for attention or he liked hearing himself talk. Probably it was a mixture of the two of them.

But Jon closed his eyes to at least enjoy those three minutes of beautiful silence to the absolute fullest.

“So, what are we gonna do when we find those wildlings?”

Once more Jon sighed and he opened his eyes. The peaceful quiet was over. Again.

“That's not up to you or me. We have a lord commander for that.”

“But, aren’t you like close friends with that lord commander, like cleaning his chamber pot and such?” Theon’s shoulder brushed Jon’s and his laugh echoed all around them. “I'd say we kill the men and show the women how the men from Westeros make love.”

“Theon…” Jon stood still all of a sudden, his hand grabbing Theon’s collar while the rest of their comrades walked on and left the both of them behind. “Can you just shut up for once?”

Theon grinned once more. “And make this trip even more boring. I don’t think so. My conversation is the most interesting thing happening right now.”

“I'm not interested.” Jon shook his head firmly, but he didn’t let Theon go. “No one is gonna answer your stupid questions. If you want some attention, find another way to get it. Just fantasise about those wildling girls you wanna get in your bed. In silence. Please.” 

The smirk on Theon’s face brightened. “I think you could learn a thing or two from me about love.” Theon raised his eyebrows. “Have you ever even kissed a girl, Snow?”

Jon took a few deep breaths and then he leaned in and pressed his lips firmly on Theon’s. “Now I did.” He pulled back, but Theon simply shook his head.

“You call that a kiss, Snow?” He wrapped his arms around Jon’s neck. “Watch and learn, Snow. Watch and learn.” He let his lips brush Jon’s for a few seconds and then he moved his hands to Jon’s cheeks while he parted his lips slightly.

At first Jon didn’t respond, but when he felt Theon’s thumbs caressing his cheekbones he gave in and deepened the kiss. A shiver of the pleasant kind rolled down his spine and Jon closed his eyes while he buried his hands in Theon’s hair and pulled the boy a little closer towards him.

They only pulled back when they were both out of breath.

“Not bad, for a first kiss.” Theon smiled. “You could use a few more lessons to catch up with what others have naturally.” He placed his hand on Jon’s chest. “But nothing can go wrong with me as a teacher.”

Jon rolled his eyes once more, but he couldn’t help smiling back at the smirking boy in front of him. “At least you can’t talk when we kiss.” He quickly grabbed Theon’s neck again and kissed him once more. “I like you better when you’re quiet.” 

“Once you’re a perfect kisser, I can teach you some other things too.” Theon wiped a black curl from Jon’s face.

“Will it keep your mouth occupied so you can’t talk?” Jon mumbled and a chuckle escaped Theon’s lips.

He nodded.

“Good.”


End file.
